


自知之明（七）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [7]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 7





	自知之明（七）

17  
结果真的跟着光一去了温泉。

在逼仄的车内搂搂抱抱说了没一会儿话之后，光一就问起了剛之后的安排。得知剛现在并没有要紧的项目在手，作为工作室老板也并不存在出勤的问题之后，光一立马联系长濑多销了两天假。  
出完差要休息，天经地义。

直到被光一载回家简单收拾了行李，又重新开上高速公路，看着道路两边飞速后退的街景时，剛才终于意识到这趟旅行的真实性。

“我们这就去旅行了？”

“对，估计还有一个多小时就能到。你困了的话可以先睡会儿，等快到了我叫你。”

“没事儿…我不困。”  
我睡觉的话那一起出去玩有什么意义…  
剛在心里悄悄吐槽。

“你在想你睡觉的话那我们干嘛出来玩，是不是？”  
光一突然笑了起来，咯咯咯非常开心的样子。

“诶？”  
完全被说中心思的剛竟然下意识摈住了呼吸。

“哈哈哈哈哈我猜的啊…诶？剛，呼气！”  
“我发觉，你虽然经常说些奇奇怪怪有的没的，让人分不清是真是假。但只要你突然不开口，或者一直沉默着不说话，你在想什么我就大概都能感觉到。”  
光一皱了皱鼻子。  
“没关系的，困了就睡吧。刚好有假期可以用，才想着要和你出去的。”  
“我平时从来不会自己出门…其实现在出去…也只是想和你待在一起罢了。”  
“工作日把你留在家里不太像话吧？去你那也不太方便的样子…”

“为什么不方便？”  
剛脱口而出的问题完全是顺着光一的思路在思考，并没有什么别的意思…吧？嗯嗯没有。

“…就是，那个…就是会感觉不太方便？你工作室一定会有别人在吧。”  
光一的语气反而莫名其妙有点害羞起来，脸上的表情倒是完全没有一点不好意思。

“不工作的话我也不会一直待在工作室啊，我自己家就在工作室附近。”  
剛依然不敢确定光一口中“不方便”的重点在哪里。

“诶？可以去你家吗？你不早说！”  
光一叫起来。

“…所以我如果早说了你就会跟着我去我家？”  
“然后过两天假期？”  
剛感觉自己快要看见真相了，快要。

“如果…可以的话？”

“光一…你在想什么？你跟我回家…想干什么？”  
该不会真的是…  
剛面上也隐隐有点发红。

“不…不干什么啊？”  
怎么听怎么心虚。  
“也不是…完全？…不干…？就…待在你旁边就好，抱着你，或者…”

“……”  
…从一开始就猜对了。

“…不是！剛…我不是那个意思…”  
“我只是…想和你待在一起。”  
光一突然双手握住了方向盘，变低的音量和含在嘴里黏黏糊糊的话语，让车子里的气氛也变得粘稠起来。  
“我这样是不是有点奇怪？挺傻的吧…”

“不…”  
剛回答得斩钉截铁。  
“不会。”  
“我也会这么想啊。”  
“和光一分开以后还是一直想着你的事情，但是想来想去发现…越想着你就越想见到你。”

剛扭头看向无声地笑起来的光一。  
“知道光一也是这样我就放心了。”  
嘴角也忍不住翘得厉害。  
“我好久没有恋爱了…但，既然…不，不是。和光一认识以后的经历和体验对我来说其实都是非常新奇的。是和以前所有的感情都不太一样的感觉…”  
“所以…不要在意太多了。”  
剛把头扭回去看向正前方。

“用我们自己的方式，来恋爱吧。”

18  
一个人的开车方式很大程度上能体现这个人的性格。

光一用法拉利把剛从工作室载回家拿完东西以后，换了一辆商务车开。  
和开跑车时一脚油门到底，淋漓尽致发挥车体性能的方式不同，去温泉的一路上光一都维持着最高限速以内的最大平稳程度。  
大体都是单手握着方向盘，和剛说话时眼神会变得更加专注一点。偶尔双手握盘右脸微微偏向副驾剛的方向时，还会不自觉地挑眉。正视前方的目光却不会飘移。

虽然出发时时间就已经不早了，但在姐姐家休息了一天多的剛本身也没有困意，和光一说话说着说着反而更精神了起来。  
大着胆子说出了句有点肉麻的恋爱宣言之后，虽然有了一段短暂的沉默，但那样的沉默却不会让他感到尴尬。  
点到为止，留有足够的余韵。哪怕不再刻意寻找话题，也能充分地沉浸在温和的气氛里，只有两个人的好气氛。

光一脸上一直挂着的带点傻气的笑应该也代表了赞同。

出发前定好的这家温泉旅馆的停车场离主干道有一些距离，光一停好车后熟门熟路地带剛抄了一段近路。  
黑灯瞎火里一把抓过来就顺势牵在一起的手，直到热情的女将把两人迎进门之后才松开。

光一定的双人套间有自带的小温泉池子，年轻漂亮的女将还提醒了两人可以去登记处预约最有人气的海景池。其他几处有特色的私人池子明天白天也都会开放，两人可以挑着去泡。

晚餐时间已经结束，光一在前台办好手续，约好客房服务的餐食之后，在服务生的注视下，抓过在旅馆玄关处打望的剛的胳膊，拉着他一前一后地跟着服务生向里走。

“两位的房间就是这里了，客房服务大概会在一个半小时之后送来。两位可以先休息一会儿泡上一次。我们套间房里的池子都是对身体很好的药池，用药泥按摩全身有很好的保健功效。”  
服务生小妹在门口笑吟吟地说完后就一脸满足地关上门离开了。留下站在房里的两人面面相觑地红了脸。

“我们是不是…被发现了？”  
光一放下拎包在榻榻米上坐下，抬眼看向剛的表情除了兴奋就是掩饰不住的兴奋。

“发现什么？”  
剛倒还是佯装着无动于衷的样子，走到光一对面也坐了下来。  
“两个中年男子深夜抵达温泉旅馆不说，还一路拉拉扯扯的…你是想说这样的情况很常见吗？中年男人的纯真友情？…傻子都看得出来不是好吗？”

“可是我以前也和前辈一起去过温泉旅馆，当时可没有服务生小妹妹跟我们说什么，按摩啊功效之类的？”  
光一坐也没有好好坐着，一边抖起腿一边悉悉索索地往剛的身边凑近，伸手捻起他的卷发把玩。

“…我也和男生朋友一起泡过温泉没错，可他不会在前台就拽住我的胳膊贴住身子走。”  
剛看着光一明显没做过造型的头发软塌塌地趴在脑门上，也忍不住伸出手，摸了摸光一顺滑的刘海。

“诶？剛的男生朋友？单独泡温泉？…诶？为什么和他单独泡？他喜欢你吗？”  
光一被摸了刘海也没什么反应，反倒是揪着剛的回答发问起来。

“…不是。光一…不要随便脑补！”  
“是我大学同学，叫冈田准一。算是我工作室的合伙人，下回介绍给你认识。”

“嗯…这样。”  
说起来长濑也想见剛来着。  
光一盘算着回去以后得请长濑吃顿饭。

“不洗澡吗？小妹不是让我们吃饭前先泡一回？”  
剛重新坐远一些，低头在口袋里找着什么。

“诶…其实还是想坐着…”  
光一边从榻榻米上站起来边拖长了尾音回话。  
“不过，泡吧！吃饭前先泡一回，吃完累了可以直接睡觉。”

只是等剛从口袋里掏出了发圈拿在手上，走向浴室打开门看了一眼以后，情况又有些微妙的改变。

——是双人浴缸。

“诶？是双人浴缸么？”  
光一见剛站在浴室门口看了一眼就不动了，也走近了凑到剛的身后探头向里看。

“不然，你先洗吧？”  
剛感觉到光一又把脑袋搁在了自己肩膀上，没回头地说。

“嗯…不一起洗吗？”  
光一侧过脸故意对着剛的下巴说话。

“光一，你现在脑子里在想什么？”  
剛不为所动，面无表情地侧过脸来，嘴唇和光一的嘴唇只剩一抬头就能碰上的距离。

果然…

虽然剛自己说话时容易嘴上没个把门的，却并不是打蛇随棍上的性格。  
这种时刻的抖机灵除了调动情绪调节气氛以外，不能真的改变什么。

况且，该说的该做的到时间了自然会发生，并不是需要着急的事情。  
光一老师的想象虽然很详细…却也没有真的急着就要立刻全部实现。

只是原本想要洒脱地转身走开的想法，还是中途流了产。  
转身之前，光一还是没能忍住，凑过去亲了一口近在眼前的富士山。

19  
洗完澡先泡进半露天的池子里以后，堂本光一史无前例地清晰地意识到，自己定的这件双人套间，的的确确是提供给情侣的双人套间。

——刚刚自己洗澡的时候还没有发现，浴室靠户外的一面墙，做成了两面磨砂的毛玻璃。

也就是说，光一现在看着的从窗户透出的剪影，正是剛正在洗澡的轮廓。

意识到这一点的一瞬间光一的血液就全部冲去了一个部位。  
他硬了。

着急的确是不着急的…可是身体反应足够诚实也不是什么不好的事情。  
最起码能从侧面说明自己是个健康健全的恋爱中的男人。

可是光一带着剛来泡温泉这件事的出发点，并不是想立马和他发生些什么。他左不过只是抑制不住自己想和剛一直待在一起的想法。说到底，旅行也只是个增加两人相处时间的幌子。

光一是这么想的，话也这样说出去了。  
但此时此刻的生理反应却让他内心深处藏匿的欲望无处遁形。  
他没有自信能在剛出来之前自我平息下来。  
却又搞不太清楚，此时此刻，自己心里有点别扭又过意不去的那个部分，到底是因为什么。

仍然在纠结的时刻，浴室门刷得拉开了。

光一迅速背过身去移动到池子离室内最远的一侧，听着背后踢踢踏踏的脚步声又发觉这样的姿势实在太刻意，想了想还是转过身去后背靠在了池边。

“唔？怎么了？”  
剛头发在脑后扎成一个揪，赤裸上身，下半身裹着浴巾，慢慢从光一对面进到水里。  
他一出来就发现光一的脸整个红通通的，鉴于之前的经验，他并没有觉得光一只是单纯泡温泉发了热。  
往光一身边挪动的姿势却没有暂停。

“…诶…剛，你先别来我这边比较好…”  
光一开口的嗓音明显发紧，虚虚地向剛的方向摆摆手。

“呼呼呼…你在害羞什么呢？”  
剛游过去，伸手扣住光一欲拒还迎的手掌，也靠过去池边，赤裸的胸膛直接从侧面贴紧了光一的肩膀。

“诶？”  
光一惊悚地扭头看剛。

“怎么我都洗完澡了你才害羞。”  
剛缓缓摩挲着光一在水里泡了一会儿的手指头，可能是觉得光一手指泡得有点儿发皱的触感很是奇特，再开口时眼里盛满了笑意。  
“你之前那几次亲我，我拒绝了吗？”  
“你对我做过的事情，难道都没想过后果吗？”

“想是想过…”  
回答的声音从后槽牙的位置挤出来。

想是想过。  
想象过自己没有作为的场景，那是绝对无法接受的。  
被拒绝的场景，还没有胆量来得及仔细想象。  
至于不会被拒绝的场景，好像从来没有思考过？  
以至于一次次没有被拒绝的事实真的发生了之后，就忘记了要再一次回头思考“没有被拒绝”的含义。

似乎，剛可以接受的限制级别比光一计划内的更深入一些？

只是，说实在的，仅凭前几次的接触来推测，光一并没预料到剛的身材也相当健美。  
但真的亲眼见到了…还是想要上手摸一摸。  
饱满的胸部轮廓，清晰的腹肌线条，优美的肩颈曲线…男人同士间本无甚差别的躯体此刻看来，一尺一寸都是诱惑。

光一用手心贴住剛的小臂，缓缓向上游移。  
直到感觉下身包裹着浴巾的地方被剛的手掌覆盖住。

“……剛？”  
紊乱的轻喘贴着剛耳边传来。

“光一，没关系的哦。”  
语气虽然平稳，呼吸的节奏却也骗不了人。  
“想做的事情，做就好了。”  
“因为…你的想法，我都能理解。”

接下去的话语被尽数吞入口中。  
光一在剛上半身游移的手心的温度越发滚烫起来。他一边热烈地亲吻着剛，一边把两人下半身碍事的浴巾都扯开来拎起甩在池边。

剛贴紧他下身的右手并没有多余的动作，只是轻柔地来回抚摸，就几乎快让他把持不住。

光一把剛从池边拽到自己身前，让他面朝自己坐在自己的大腿上。伸出左手握住剛的右手，稍微上下活动了几下。同时右手揽住剛的后腰，在剛纤细的腰线周围来回逡巡。

一个亲吻结束，剛一边顺气一边稍微弯下腰和光一贴得更紧。嘴唇落在光一他青筋突起的颈侧，用舌尖舔过一遍，明显地感觉光一呼吸一窒，忍不住轻轻笑起来，转移到了下方锁骨的位置，同样的，用舌尖细密地一点点划过去。

暴露在夜风中的皮肤带了点凉意，呼出的气息却越来越热烈。

光一环在剛后腰的右手稍微一用力将他抱紧，两个人的下半身终于完全亲密无间地贴靠在了一起。

光一真切地感受到了剛与他同样滚烫的温度。

生死爱欲，大概就是这样的道理。  
因何而生因何而起，追究起来已经没有太大的意义。命运与当下激烈碰撞时震颤起的阵阵回声之中，无论时间如何流动，形态如何变化，开始和结局早就已经写定，热爱和欲望也已真实发生，那就只剩下诚实地面对真实的存在，如何拥抱全部永远不会消亡的真相。

还未触碰到就已经沸腾的欲望大约可以和诚实的内心划上等号。对方怀揣着同样的一颗热心坦诚相见之时，约莫就称得上人性里最可爱部分的完全体现了。

多美好，此刻是与你共度。

20  
再接下来的步骤愈发顺理成章。  
男人总是知道怎样能让自己舒服的。  
但真正做起来，却和解决自身欲望时迅速准确的路数不尽相同。  
并不只是单纯地相互取悦，敏感的点线面隐藏在哪儿，心中自然有数。但一步到位的轻易抚慰绝对不是终点。一步步摸索着前进时，一点点发掘着对方崭新的反应和表情，反而更加刺激了欲望的勃发。

光一维持着环抱住剛的姿势，任他低头从自己脖颈，锁骨，胸前，一路亲吻到腹肌。直到剛再准备弯下腰去时的弧度，几乎让他快要脱离自己的怀抱，才又收紧手臂把他向上提起。

先前剛在亲吻时胡来的右手被光一抓着放在了胸前，现在脑袋抵在光一肩膀低声喘着气，呼哧呼哧的一股股气流在抵达光一的皮肤之前，似乎更多地反弹回了自己的下巴，搔得他有些痒起来。  
于是抬起下巴在光一细致的肩线上轻蹭，指尖装作不经意地抚过光一胸前他刚刚亲吻过的突起。  
然后立马被握住了要害。

先前只是和光一的部位抵在一起来回磨蹭着，此时被光一带着薄茧的手指握住上下照顾…剛不假思索地张嘴咬在了光一肩头。

光一“嘶”地吸了口气，手上动作却没停顿，握住剛的下身从头到尾囫囵摩挲过一遍之后，只用指腹在尖端来回轻柔。  
剛靠在光一肩膀的喘息越发沉重了起来，却也只是一个劲儿地喘着气。  
直到光一挺起腰把两人的滚烫同时在手心堪堪握住，剛终于泄出了一声带着鼻音的低吟。  
光一也没有好到哪里去，和剛紧贴在一起的欲望涨得发痛，被温泉水浸泡着温度没有一丁点消散的迹象。和剛靠得更进，剛更多地叹出声，他就越兴奋，并且兴奋程度仍在不断突破着新的顶点。  
简直不知如何是好。

光一动作的幅度变小时剛已经迅速地感同身受，扭过头和光一亲吻，另一只手探下身去和光一的手掌靠着并拢，使了点儿劲来回搓动着。  
等光一又开始加快手上的动作，剛抬起两边胳膊环住光一赤裸的肩膀，用光一喜欢抱着他的姿势，更加深入地与他接吻。一直压抑喉咙深处的声音也不用再尽力克制，光一喜欢听那就叫给他听好了。

光一沉浸在因他而起的爱欲里反射出的每一个诚实的反应，都比肢体抚慰还要让剛兴奋。  
那就也把全部的诚实都回馈给他好了。  
甜腻得吓人也管不了了，害羞得想逃也顾不上了。  
那就是被堂本光一爱抚着的堂本剛最真实的状态。

惟有此时，毫无保留、全盘托付，与你共襄盛举。

21  
等两人终于在对方手里释放出来，离开温泉简单收拾好坐在矮几前，客房服务送来前剩下的一个半小时已经所剩无几。  
药泥虽然没用上，全身按摩倒算得上来了一遍…  
两个人身上都沾上了一股温泉里醇厚的药汤气味。

光一直接用毛巾把头发全部向后包了起来，要不是脸，以及胸前浴衣的开衩露出的肌肉线条，几乎就是个钱汤里泡完澡的老爷爷。  
剛洗完头发之后就没有再扎起来，没来得及吹干的卷发半湿着掸在锁骨的位置，浴衣的衣襟被浸湿了一片。

光一方才在浴室拖着剛想帮他把头发再吹干些时被拒绝了，看到剛坐定后就从自己包里卷了块干净的吸水毛巾，凑过去剛身边的位置坐下，一下一下帮他吸干发梢的水。  
只是擦着擦着就被剛垂在身侧，从浴衣宽大的袖口里漏出来的小臂线条分散了注意力。  
摸过也亲过了，仔细一看，剛从手腕到小臂的这段肌肉线条和自己很相似。这样推论的话，两人平时健身时练弯举的习惯应该很类似。之后可以一起去健身。  
想到这里，光一抬头看向剛准备开口，却发现剛也因为他停下的动作和视线的方向，正睁圆了眼睛朝自己看。  
又是一个没忍住。

只是，刚刚凑过去含住剛的下唇的时候，敲门声就响了起来。  
堂本光一，第一次被堂本剛无情地推开。

是因为要去开门迎接晚饭，不，这个时间点不论怎么看都是夜宵了。  
好在，不论是晚餐还是夜宵，拖得再迟也不用太在意。

月正圆。  
夜还长。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
